Hell to Your Stage
by Tallemy
Summary: The story of magicians is not always made of sugar and spice. In their world you will see darkness creeping around every corner waiting for a simple little mistake. Join the night parade presented by the infamous Shiranui twins! Come and see how graciously they fall into their own pit of hell!
1. Chapter 1

Raimon weekly 12.03.19XX

**Magic or Scam?**

This morning the town was filled with colourful posters telling the locals about mirage and magic that they're about to witness at the Cotton Theatre. It happens that this is the same troupe that's visited our town a year ago with their friend, the famous miracle maker, Mitsuyoshi Yozakura.

However the great magician has left our world soon after his performance at the same theatre and unfortunately we know nothing about the circumstances of his death as his body was never found. According to his assistants the magician has left his room in intoxicated state, but he didn't return to his room afterwards.

:::::::::

Cityside 12.27.19XX.

_Unknown detectives are collecting scoops?  
>Was it a grisly murder or just an accident?<em>

It seems the mystery that surrounds this curious case has attracted the attention of the detective prodigy, Minaho Kazuto. The young man spent the past three days interrogating the audience. He hasn't said much about his investigation, but from his words we are safe to assume that he has found the possible suspects of the tragedy.

According to him, the tracks suddenly end and this perpetuum mobile starts again from that night. What is even weirder that no one had seen Mitsuyoshi leaving his hotel safe for his assistants. Unfortunately, without any solid evidence the detective was unable to name any suspects, but upon leaving the scene he reassured the twins that he will get back to this case in the future.

::::::::::

Daily Nights 12.01. 19XX

**The Wonderful Duo is Back in Town!**

Extraordinary news have arrived to our office late night! The Shiranui twins announced that they will return to our town this Christmas with their Mirage Show! What's more! They will perform the miracles of the late Mitsuyoshi Yozakura! It's a great opportunity for those who have missed his performance three years ago and knowing our talented miracle maker twins they'll add even more mystery to their magic.

Don't miss out the chance to relive the legend and witness the birth of the new generation!

:::::::::::

The youngster wearing rosewood coloured coat and tophat had finished reading the newspaper and gave it back to its previous owner with an apologetic smile. The old lady only nodded without any word as the boy was already walking away from her.

There was something unnatural about him, something cold but she couldn't really think of anything similar so she'd left the topic as soon as her bus arrived.

**A/N: Nothing much can be said about this fic. I want to say that this is a Christmas present from me to you, but I don't think anyone would be happy with taxidermy animals. This only exists because I don't want my negative feelings to appear in my pirateAU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Rondo**

The young detective was sitting at his desk, chewing away his french toast with a bored expression. He had so many cases to accept, but none of them seemed to be truly interesting. Lost cats, cheating, romantic problems and finding a solution was always the private detective's job. A boring job, to be honest.

So, it's no wonder that the Minaho Kazuto was eagerly waiting for his assistant and the morning letters. It always brought some excitement to their breakfast, but this time Manabe Junichirou was late, awfully late, to be exact. He looked over his shoulder to take a glance at the clock, but just when he was about to make a mental note about his assistant a knock could be heard, coming from the other side of the front door.

"How was the post office?" Minaho opened the door with a childish excitement lingering in his voice. As for Manabe, he was less happy and more annoyed.

"Next time, you'll go there _right _before Christmas." he huffed, handing his coat to his friend then taking a seat on the old, yellowish sofa. "Everyone is crazy about their packages and lost postcards."

"What about our letters?"

Manabe shot him an irritated glance, then without any explanation, few letters landed on the table in front of him. Then Manabe added with a stern tone; "You mother is sending her greetings and asking if you've found a fiancée already."

"And every year I have the same answer. I'm married to my job." the voice came from above Manabe and in the next moment Kazuto was sitting next to him, searching through their letters. "We could make a fake marriage only to annoy her, but then her following question would be about grandkids. Aaalso I'm not a fan of sequels."

"You should at least tell her."

"That I have no interest in anyone? Junichirou, you don't know my mother," he laughed.

Her mother was not happy with Kazuto following his father's steps and opening his own office. First, she was against the idea, but upon seeing Manabe as Kazuto's faithful assistant she agreed to his son's weird make-believe, but only if Manabe reported his actions, especially the suspicious ones like searching through the forest in the middle of the night and breaking into facilities.

Manabe did as he was ordered, until the day when Minaho posed him another offer. He had to start sending fake reports about the young detective, distorting the truth for the detective's mother, but at the same time Junichirou would earn a full-time job. Obviously, there was no need to remind Manabe the next day when he came to work, because he had a fake-report with him by the time they've met at noon.

That moment marked the friendship with the four-eyed accountant.

"They're all just letters from our clients," Kazuto sighed. "And bills and taxes. Those're your speciality."

Manabe nodded, and smiled widely handing him another letter from his pocket. The envelope was grandiose and crimson red, with golden markings on its sides.

"What about this one?" he asked handing Kazuto the envelope. The boy automatically started inspecting the curious delivery. The envelope had nothing on the outside, no sender, nor any addressee, even the required stamp was absent.

"Are you sure this was sent for us?"

"Yeah, I've even asked the postman about this, but she said the letter was only handed them for safekeeping. The man who gave him the letter wore a rosewood coloured coat and a tophat, but that's all." Manabe explained the situation, trying to repeat everything he'd heard at the post office.

The young detective hastily opened the envelope, looking forward to its contents. Two tickets and a small letter.

_Little birds were chirping that back then, you were leading a private investigation, about a really curious case. You were really close to solve the mystery of the magician, but alas, you've been blinded by fairy dust. _

Minaho was in silence, trying to decipher the small message. The words still echoing in his mind, he made a sudden decision. No sender, no signature, only a small message for them.

"We're going."

"To where?" came the frightened question from Manabe, who was about to bite into his French toast.

"To Raimon. There is a case there what desperately cried for attention."

Manabe was about to say that his stomach is crying for attention too, but he was wise enough to take a bite before saying anything. A few minutes later his friend was standing there, urging him to part with the only form of food he'd met that day.

"Come on, I'll buy you something at the station."

With this Minaho threw a scarf around Manabe's neck, and slipped his coat on the accountant's shoulders. Minaho just sighed as he picked up the detective's crazy peace, leaving his half-eaten toast on the plate.

It seemed everything is set for a great show. Only the last part remains unknown: the Prestige. But who will be fooled this time? The audience or the magicians themselves?

**A/N: Second prologue, done :3 And thus I have the beginning frame for the act! The show will begin shortly, until then please be patient and let me know if you liked the prologues for the show.**


End file.
